Talk of Evil
by Shamgi
Summary: Muro and Konoko face off in their final battle, resolved to see the other dead.


A Talk of Evil

An Oni fanfic by: Shamgi

Disclaimer: don't won Oni

            The rain poured down in sheets, it's constant beating a cleansing to those under it fury. Two figures stood, ignoring the water that enveloped then, as well as the dim background of a nearly invisible tower, large enough to crush both of them in one fall. Sharp eyes would notice several bodies lying around the pair, red mixing with the clear water as it flowed over them. Rain could cleanse anything.

            But there was no wiping away the fury of these two.

            The man took a single step forward, the rain making everything, including his hair, stick to his skin.

            "I only want to make our fathers dream a reality little sister." The other figure, her eyes blazing in pure hate, stiffened.

            "A dream for only those rich enough to afford it? You're nothing more than a greedy murderer, Muro. I am not your sister, I am nothing like you!" The man, Muro, eyes grew to slits.

            "You're more like me than you think, dear Konoko." The girl, Konoko, reeled in shock, and Muro continued before she could voice denial. "How many died for your selfish quest to learn the truth about the past? How many did you kill because a man, fearing you would kill without any remorse, hid that past from you? A man you killed not but a day ago." Muro motioned to the bodies around the two. "Face it Konoko, you're no better than I am. You never, actually."

            Konoko's only response was an inhuman growl. Bending over as if in pain, her eyes, still locked with Muro's, burst into purple fire. The fire spread across her entire body, engulfing her completely. She straightened, her green eyes clear, her entire body dry, the fire across her body causing steam to rise from the rain that tied to consume it in vain. "Come on, Muro. I won't stop until you're dead."

            Muro's transformation was quicker, simply tightening his entire body before his red fire ran across his body. Even his flame was calmer; it's small shifting nothing compared to Konoko's angry, jumping flame.

            Now clear beacons in the light drowning rain, their green eyes and purple hair was easy to spot, along with how close alike they looked.

            "You'll pay for your crimes in blood!" Konoko lunged at her brother, his kick slamming into his chest, sending him flying, smashing into the ground several feet away. He stood quickly, unharmed.

            "And what of your crimes, Konoko? You deserve to be punished just as much as I do."

            "I will not let you play these games with me!" Konoko lunged at Muro in a sort of a shoulder tackle, which he sidestepped easily. Slamming into the wall behind him, she was unable to recover as the solid metal wall screamed as it was forced into a position it was never intended for. Standing away from the metal, she turned to face Muro, uncaring at the fact that the dent was nearly a foot in, impossible for a normal human.

            Konoko never got a chance to lay her eyes on Muro before she herself was slammed into the wall, her brother holding her by the neck. Struggling, she was unable to free herself from his iron grasp.

            "You can't beat me, you're nowhere near strong enough. You fight in vain." His matter of fact tone caused even more anger to spring from Konoko, her flames growing. Kicking hard, she caught him in the chest, knocking him several inches in the air as well as freeing herself. Not giving him to chance to recover, she brought her fist up into his face as it was bent over, snapping his neck up, the rest of his body following. Running after him, she was fast enough to catch him while he was still in the air, and rocketed her fist into his stomach, altering the direction of his flight straight down. Finally letting him rest, watching him cough up blood, she smiled.

            "Not strong enough, hmm?" Muro smiled, his own blood leaking form his mouth.

            "Not by a long shot." Suddenly he was standing right in front of her, once again grabbing her by the neck. Swinging her back, then forward, he shot her back against the wall, and she slammed into it face first with her entire body, laying flat against it. Before gravity could drag her down, Muro's fist found her back, the force from his impact crushing the wall supporting Konoko. She cried out, but then anger once against clouded her face as she reached out and grabbed the fist, smashing her foot into Muro's mouth. Not done, she jumped over Muro, dragging his entire arm with her, her legs preventing the rest of his body from following. The snap was sickening, the flesh itself almost torn from the bone from the bending. Muro didn't let out a sound as his face twisted into pain, but he still reacted, kicking the back of Konoko's leg. 

            The snap was just as audible as the last one, and Konoko fell forward, clutching her leg, Muro stumbling backwards. Turning slowly, Muro's face was covered in pain.

            "Stronger than I thought, I underestimated you. To bad you don't stand a chance without your leg." Muro ran at Konoko, helplessly trying to crawl away, his useless arm bouncing, his face shooting in pain every time it did, but he didn't stop. His fist glowed in flames, ready to smash into Konoko. Then he stopped.

            "N-not bad, I never even saw it-t." Muro stared down on Konoko's leg, impaling him straight through the chest. "G-gues-s I am paying for my c-c-c-crimes, eh?" Muro smiled down at Konoko, his face neither cold nor angry, genuine happiness glowing from it. Then his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he fell forward, dragging Konoko's leg with it, breaking it as well. Konoko screamed, half in the pain and half in the realization of what she had done in the past, screamed till she couldn't. She then fell asleep, the rain still pouring down on her.

*           *            *            *            *

            Konoko awoke, stretching her legs. However, one caught, a heavy weight slowing its movement. Looking down, she stared into her dead brother's blank eyes, her leg still firmly lodged in his chest. Pushing with her other leg, she freed herself, then stood.

            *Wait, my legs!* Konoko looked down, her legs now perfectly fine.

            *Father's invention, it repaired my legs overnight. Amazing.* Konoko looked back at her brother and the corpses of those who had served him.

            "Farewell, Muro, you dream dies here. But humanity's survival will not continue." Looking forward, Konoko walked away from her brother, her past life dying as she did so.

            Fin.


End file.
